ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets (episode)
Secrets is the fifteenth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 201st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate the death of a Naval officer and discover that the victim was a member of a society of real-life everyday superheros while the team also meet DiNozzo's ex-fiancee. Prologue In a flower shop, Dexter Murphy listens as a woman on the phone states that she'd like to order a dozen roses and that he should put "I had a great time last night" on the card. Suddenly, the door bells jingle and Navy Captain Jack Wallace arrives in. As that happens, the woman tells Murphy not to sign it before wondering is there any way he can get someone to put a lipstick kiss on the card? The answering machine then beeps, ending the message. "That sounds interesting", Wallace states as he approaches the counter. "More like contagious", Murphy says. He then remarks that the woman sends one every week and each time to a different guy. As he says that, Murphy places a lipstick kiss onto the card via a small stamper item. Wallace wonders if that's the last one and that he's itching to get going tonight. He tells Murphy that it's been a rough day at work and that Wallace himself needs to burn off some steam. "Just one more", Murphy replies. He then hits the answering machine. The man on the machine states that he's calling to order flowers for a funeral and that he just needs something simple on the card. "Hope it's not I had a great time last night", Wallace mutters. As Murphy smiles, obviously amused, the man then goes to say, "Just put did you and your friend think I wouldn't find you, Murphy? Told you I'd get you when you least expect it". As the answering machine beeps again, ending the message, Wallace wonders if that's some kind of joke before gunfire rings out, striking Wallace and sending him to the ground. Murphy barely has time to react before he too is shot dead. It then cuts petals falling all over Wallace's body. Act One It's a normal busy day in NCIS as Special Agent Ziva David storms into the bullpen in a foul mood while muttering something, presumably in Hebrew before she states "Unbelievable!". "You finally saw the Crying Game?", her partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo wonders. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Wendy Miller, DiNozzo's ex-fiancee, who was first mentioned in the Season One episode "One Shot, One Kill", and first mentioned by name in the Season Eight episode "Baltimore". * Anthony De Longis ("Whipcord") is, in addition to being an actor, a fight choreographer, sword master and whip trainer, whose pupils include Michelle Pfeiffer for her role as Catwoman in Batman Returns (1992). Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Leslie Libman